Becoming Mrs Grey
by jareth'sladyinwaiting
Summary: Anastasia and Christian's wedding day has finally arrived but will it go without a hitch, allowing Ana to become Mrs Grey or will Elena turn up and ruin everything?
1. Getting ready

_Anastasia and Christian's wedding day has arrived and the nerves are kicking in. Will Elena turn up and ruin their day or will it go without a hitch, allowing Ana to become Mrs Grey?_

A tall blonde woman is stood in front of me and I can tell the smile plastered on her face is about as fake as her boobs that are far too big for her tiny body. As the woman sweeps the foundation brush across my face, I can feel her stare and I don't know where to look.

I told Christian I was more than capable of doing my own make-up for our wedding but he insisted on paying a professional. I roll my eyes and smile as I remember the argument we had last week.

"You're to have the best Ana and that means someone to take care of you on our wedding day. You're not to lift a finger, everything will be done for you."

"But I'm more than capable of doing my own make-up Christian."

"We're not having this argument Ana. I'll be paying someone to do it for you, I can afford it. Now, just say thank you."

"Thank you." I reply exasperated. There's no point arguing with Christian when he's in CEO mode.

The woman applies the finishing touches including eyelash extentions, a dab of pink blush to add some colour and a quick layer of lipgloss.

"Finished" she smiles and I thank her quickly, feeling embarrassed that I couldn't even do it myself.

"So, that's your hair and make-up done. Now we just need to put the dress on!" my mother beams. I think she's more excited than I am.

My mother takes my dress down off the wardrobe and removes the hanger. As I step into it, she pulls it up at the back and begins to fasten each of the delicate buttons. The strapless corset enhances my chest and the slightly puffed out skirt sways as I walk. Kate fixes my tiara onto my head and clips my veil into place, sorting the kinks out as it falls down my back, leaving a long train on the floor.

"Beautiful." My mother and Kate whisper in unison. I sashay over to the mirror, grab my flowers and stare at myself for a while. Pulling the veil over my face, I take a deep breath, smooth my dress and I'm ready to become Mrs Grey.


	2. The wedding

I carefully make my way down the staircase at Escala, Taylor is waiting patiently at the bottom and I smile shyly at him as he beams at me.

"You look lovely, Ana" he murmurs and I hug him, careful not to crease my dress.

"Ready to go?" he asks, obviously embarrassed by my affection but I don't care. I'm very fond of Taylor and Christian knows that.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I reply.

Taylor, my mother, Kate and I make our way downstairs and the paparazzi are already waiting for us. Bright lights flash as Taylor sheilds me from their camara's in order to stop them from getting snaps of my dress before my husband-to-be has seen it.

I climb into the car and Taylor drives us to the church. I look out of the window at the residents of Seattle going about their business and here I am, on my way to marry my multi-millionaire fiancé. My heart thuds against my chest and suddenly Elena's words come back to haunt me "You can't give Christian what he needs." What if I can't? What if he gets bored and wants his old lifestyle back? No, I must not think like that. That woman won't ruin my big day!

Just then, the church comes into view and someone gives my hand a reasurring squeeze. It's Kate. I look at her and she beams, I can't help but return her smile. "Just think, this might be me and Elliott soon!" and I know she's right, Elliott and Kate are crazy about each other just as me and Christian are. Only Elliott doesn't have a Red Room of Pain like Christian does.

The car comes to a stop at the end of the driveway leading up to the church and Taylor is already opening my door.

"Thank you." I whisper as I step out onto the gravel. Mom and Kate straighten out my train and Ray greets us, ready to give me away.

"Oh Annie, you look lovely!" he gasps, wiping a tear away from his eye and its hard for me to contain my emotions.

"Right, lets get you married!" Ray laughs, tugging his suit jacket into place and I take his arm, inhale deeply and I'm ready.

We walk slowly up to the church doors, my mother and Kate make their way down the aisle and the wedding march starts, letting the congrigation know its time for my entrance.

The doors open swiftly, the band plays softly as Ray guides me down the aisle towards my husband-to-be. I catch Christian's gaze and there's no wiping the smile off his face. His gray eyes never leave my face and suddenly I can't hear the band anymore, I can't see the faces of our guests, its almost as if its just me and Christian in the room. My dress sways from side to side but my fiancé is the definition of gorgeous in his black tailored suit, grey waistcoat, crisp white shirt and a delicate white rose is carefully attached to his jacket.

Ray and I finally reach the front where he kisses my cheek, his stubble scratching my face slightly and I want to cry.

"Thank you, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Annie."

Kate takes my flowers and as I turn around, Christian is by my side.

"Ana, you look absolutely beautiful!" I blush and fiddle with my fingers as Christian takes my right hand in his left and the vicar begins the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

I gaze at the guests on my side, nothing but smiles and a few tears and then I turn my attention to Christian's side and I somehow manage to meet the gaze of Elena whose sat quietly at the back, trying to stay out of Grace's way no doubt. She doesn't speak, she doesn't smile. She just sits there and that will do for me.

The vicar goes on. "We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Christian Trevelyan Grey and Anastasia Rose Steele. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Do you Christian Trevelyan Grey take Anastasia Rose Steele to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." He grins.

"Do you Anastasia Rose Steele take Christian Trevelyan Grey to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I grin back.

Christian and I exchange rings and the vicar continues with the prayer.

"Christian and Anastasia have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. You may kiss the bride."

Christian kisses me passionately on the lips and our guests go wild. "Lets get to the reception, Mrs Grey." and before I know it, we're on our way.


	3. Unwanted guest

Christian and I climb into his Audi R8 and make our way to Grace and Carrick's house for our reception with our close family and friends following in minibuses. I study my new husbands face as we drive to Christian's parents house and I can't believe he's all mine. This beautiful man has agreed to spend the rest of his life with me and better yet, I've proven Elena wrong, Christian has changed and he doesn't need a submissive.

We pull up and Christian opens my door, offering his hand to help me out of the car. We make our way up the drive and we're greeted by Grace, Carrick and Mia. Each of them give us a swift kiss and a hug.

"I can't stop smiling." Grace laughs as she hugs me tight. "Thank you for making Christian so happy."

"He's the one making me happy, Grace." I reply.

"Stop hogging my wife." Christian teases as Grace lets me go and Christian steers me into the house where our waiting guests cheer for us.

"I'm just going to get out of my wedding dress."

"I'd like to do that." Christian replies, smirking at me and I know he means business. "Come."

Christian leads me upstairs to his childhood bedroom and locks the door. He drops the bag on the floor that I never noticed him collect but its got my change of clothes in. Then, he moves over to me and stands behind me.

"Admiring the view?" I ask in a teasing tone.

"I could admire this view forever Anastasia." My heart pounds as he wraps his arms around my hips, resting his chin on my left shoulder.

"I love you, Mrs Grey."

"And I love you, Mr Grey."

"You have no idea how good it feels to be able to call you my wife, Ana."

I turn to face him, taking his head in my hands and plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Believe me Christian, I know." He smiles and returns my kiss.

"Lets get you out of this dress." And he turns me back around so he can undo each delicate button.

One by one, he unfastens each button and I can feel his knuckles brushing my back gently, its somewhat erotic and I never want this moment to end. Once the buttons are undone, Christian allows the dress to fall in a pool of material at my feet and I step out of it, pulling it up with me so it doesn't get creased. Christian takes the dress and folds it properly, placing it into the bag where he removed my change of clothes from.

I take the replacement dress from his grip and step into it, pulling the blue sequin evening gown up my body. Christian fastens the zip slowly and the dress grips tightly to my curves. My new husband lets out a satisfied moan and kisses my neck gently.

"As much as I'd like to make love to my new wife, I'm going to save that for our honeymoon later Mrs Grey. Now, lets return to our party."

Christian takes my hand and we're off to join our guests. However, I soon spot on person who definitely wasn't on the top of the guest list, Elena.


	4. Start of married life

Making my way over to the dining room, Elena signals for me to follow her and I can't resist. She leads the way and closes the door behind me.

"I hope we're not disturbed this time." She sneers.

"I just want to know what you're doing here. You're not welcome. Not by me and certainly not by Christian."

"Ha, you think I'd stay away just because I'm not welcome? Oh honey, you seriously don't know me do you?"

"Christian doesn't want you anymore. He hasn't wanted you since he was a boy!" I scream and I'm amazed nobody has heard me.

"Christian doesn't know what he wants Anastasia. But you can't be what he needs, you can't give him what he needs! Christian likes control, he likes to be in control of everyone and everything in his life. When he fell inlove with you, he didn't know what to do and that's why he came to me."

"Christian doesn't need a submissive." I bark. When will she learn? He doesn't want that lifestyle anymore.

"Ha! He can't just get over a lifestyle choice that was so intense. Its the life he chose!"

"Yeah, because you forced him into it at fifteen. He didn't know any better at the time and now he does! He has me, he has a normal life with me. We're married!"

"I give your marriage a year at the most. He'll want a submissive sooner or later whether its you or someone else."

My blood starts to boil and I just want to throw her out, slap her. Anything!

"Christian fucks. That's the way he's been taught."

"Christian and I make love! He doesn't fuck me. He fucked you and his submissives because that's what you were there for - he didn't love any of you. He loves me and that's why I'm the only person he's made love to. What's the matter, jealous? We all know you wanted to get your claws into Christian in the way that I have. But he's mine and I don't share what's mine." I stare at her, trying to control my anger.

"Christian doesn't know how to love."

"What do you know about my husband, you bitch?! Christian is more than capable of loving. He's got a big heart and I know that I'm loved. You know nothing about him. Now, you can either leave my wedding reception or I'll throw you out. Its your choice."

"Honey, you haven't got the balls to throw me out."

With that, I take her arm, open the door an push her with all the energy I have. Wedding guests are startled by the commotion and I take hold of her arm again and keep pushing her towards the front door. Christian comes running to my side, my breathing is heavy and shakey but I don't care. I need this woman out of my face.

"Is this the best you can do?" She smirks.

"Hello, darling." She smiles at Christian.

"Right, get out you bitch! You're not welcome. You're not ruining my wedding!" And I give her one final push so she's out of the door.

"Darling, control your wife. Explain to her that you need your old lifestyle. She can't fulfil your needs."

"Elena, you heard my wife. You're not welcome here. I don't need you and you know that. I love Ana, I've never loved anyone. I don't need that lifestyle, not anymore and I'd appreciate it if you could allow me to put that part of my life to the back of my mind. Its gone. I'm looking to the future and for once, I'm happy."

Christian slams the door and our guests go back to their conversations as if nothing happened.

"Come, lets get you a drink. You're shaking Ana."

Christian hands me a glass of champagne and I drink it down quickly.

The rest of the night passes in a blur of talking to guests, watching Elliott and Kate all soppy with each other and I'm jealous of how easy their relationship is. No jealous ex subs, no Red Room of Pain (though I do enjoy that) but their love is so easy. If only Christian was as easy to read as Elliott is, he's absolutely besotted with Kate and its a pleasure to watch.

Christian is at my side yet again and he's got the biggest grin on his face.

"You look like the cat who got the cream." I tease.

"I am. Come, we've got a honeymoon to go on."

We say goodbye to our guests and as we reach the door, Grace and Carrick give us more hugs and kisses. I say goodbye to Mia. "Have a wonderful honeymoon sis!" she squeals, giving me a huge hug. Lily stands behind her, face red with jealousy. "Thank sis." I beam.

Taylor puts the final cases in the boot and Christian and I are on our way. I climb into the car and crawl onto Christian's lap.

"Where are we going?" I ask, nuzzling my nose into his chest so i can smell his Christian smell.

"You'll see." He whispers and I can hear the smile in his voice.

This is where our life together starts and I'm glad its with him.


End file.
